Frosted Over
by XxWarriorCatsxX
Summary: At the end of days, there comes a prophecy for Frostflight.


**A/N: Hey guys, thank u 4 reading dis. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><em>Frostflight, I have a prophecy for you...<em>

"StormClan, attack!" yowled Brackenstar, the StormClan leader. Frostflight jumped into battle, claws unsheathed, and bowled into Blackcloud, a black and white tom of SnowClan. He tried to slash at her muzzle, but she dodged and slid under him, pummeling his belly with her paws. Blood poured out from his wound, and he fled back into the trees. She looked around the already blood-stained clearing and saw Rivertail and Skymist slashing and nipping a brown and black tabby, she recognized him as Mouseclaw.

_Serves them right, hunting in StormClan territory!_ She thought. She looked around, and saw a brown tabby tom and gray she-cat she recognized as Graypelt, biting down on her apprentice, Lightpaw's hind leg. Lightpaw was badly outnumbered, considering she had just been made an apprentice.

"No!" she yowled, thrusting herself at the attackers. She leaped onto the tabby warriors back, raking her claws along his spine. Then nipped his ears, suddenly, Graypelt jumped on Frostflight, dragging her off the tabby. The brown tabby took the chance to flee, but Graypelt wasn't in a hurry to get away from bloodshed. She raked a claw across Frostflight's shoulder, and blood welled up from the cut. Frostflight bit down on the gray warrior's foreleg until she felt her teeth meet bone, and Graypelt screeched with pain, but scored a long scratch along Frostflight's flank. Frostflight ignored the stinging pain on her flank, and reared up on her hindlegs, aiming ferocious blows at Graypelt's forehead. But the gray warrior was fast, and she leaped into the air, landing on Frostflight's back. She bit down on her shoulder while clawing her flank, and Frostflight let out a yowl as blood bubbled up from her wounds. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her, she saw Moonpelt dragging Graypelt off of her. But Moonpelt was too late. Another warrior was streaking towards Lightpaw, blood dripping from a cut over his eye and a deep scratch on his shoulder. The cat leaped on top of Lightpaw before Frostflight could react. She watched in horror as he warrior bit into Lightpaw's throat, then let go, staring coldly at the young apprentice. Lightpaw croaked with pain, then a spasm shook her, and she was dead. _No! Not Lightpaw!_ Frostflight leaped onto the cats back and bit his scruff, clawing his flank with her hind legs. He screeched, and tore away from her, retreating back to his territory. Dewstar, the SnowClan leader, yowled:

"SnowClan retreat! There are too many StormClan warriors!" some of her warriors nodded and snorted in agreement, as though she should have realized sooner. Frostflight looked around the grassy clearing, she saw a SnowClan apprentice lying limp as well as Lightpaw, and her heart sank.

"Lightpaw, my precious kit!" she heard Echopelt, a slender light brown tabby (Lightpaw's mother) yowl. Frostflight felt as though a wave a grief would swamp her, but she had to stay strong for her Clan. She and Echopelt carried her back to the camp, and lay her body gingerly on the grassy ground. Frostfight buried her nose into Lightpaw's fur, her sweet scent drowned out by the scent of death and blood.

"If only I had noticed her sooner, I could have saved her," Echopelt mewed sadly.

"It was my fault she died, Echopelt. I was too late." Frostflight murmured, a new wave of grief nearly overwhelming her.

"It's not your fault, Frostflight. Don't take it out on yourself." Echopelt meowed.

At that moment, Frostflight heard a raspy yowl:

"May all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath Clanrock for a meeting." Brackenstar rasped, as though every word cost him a great deal. "I have gathered you all here for the makings of two new apprentices. Silverkit, Flamekit, come here."

The two kits, pelts shining, scrambled up the rock and stood next to Brackenstar proudly.

"Silverkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Silverkit nodded, her eyes betraying her excitement.

"Then by the power of StarClan, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Frostflight." Brackenstar yowled. Frostflight jumped when he said her name, another apprentice, so soon? She touched noses with Silverpaw. Brackenstar looked at Flamekit, and said:

"And you, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, at the cost of your life?" when Flamekit nodded, he continued:

"Then by the powers of StarClan, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Skymist."

"Silverpaw, Flamepaw!" the Clan chanted. Flamepaw skidded down the rock, crashing into Skymist and bowling her over. Skymist got up, shaking the dust from her pelt.

"Be careful!" she scolded. Flamepaw nodded, then touched noses with her.

"Before you leave, I have some more news to share. I have lost my eighth life." Shocked gasps erupted from the Clan. Brackenstar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "I wish I didn't have to say this, but our former deputy, Leopardfoot, has died." Brackenstar's voice cracked.

"No!" Whitemist, Leopardfoot's mother yowled. How many more have died? Frostflight thought sourly.

"I must appoint a new deputy," Brackenstar continued.

"Skymist shall be the new deputy." Meows of agreement rippled through the Clan. Skymist clearly was a popular choice, only Darkpaw, a gray tom, scowled.

But then again, Darkpaw was _never_ happy.

**Reviews are luv 3**


End file.
